Olvia
Oliva (オリバ, Oriba) is the lieutenant of the Izumogakure. Appearence Oliva has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. While in her pajamas, a plain kimono, her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. Personality Oliva's main pastimes are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration. Her love for books has developed since Sosuke Her love for books has developed since Paul Gekko regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She attends the ikebana lessons held by Captain Grizz Gekko. She frequently visits Tōshirō's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, and she does not like plums. She sometimes bakes cookies, and once made a batch in the shape of Sosuke's glasses. Background 'Past' Olvia was born as the Daughter of the Mirishan Mother. Her Mother sings her song called, Song of the Wind. Her Mother died when Olvia was a teenager. Oliva grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō. On one particular evening, Oliva approached Ryūken and asked him if she could prepare the table, because dinner was ready. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Oliva, finding him amusing, treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan. Oliva was older than Tōshirō, which gave him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two were very close, and promised to protect each other. Sosuke is reassuring Olvia while writing away at something. The two discuss the ruling at the meeting earlier that day and Olvia asks if she can stay with him to help her feel better. The next morning, she has long since fallen asleep. Sosuke puts a blanket over her and leaves, while another figure watches him. Later, Olvia suddenly awakens and begins apologizing for having fallen asleep, only to realize that Sosuke has already left. Part III 'Meeting Paul Gekko' Later, Olvia suddenly awakens and begins apologizing for having fallen asleep, only to realize that Sosuke has already left. Olvia suddenly awakens and begins apologizing for having fallen asleep, only to realize that Sosuke has already left. Sosuke's alarm clock goes off, and she panics at her tardiness. While rushing to her scheduled meeting, she is suddenly distracted by something: The Sabertooth Wizards came out of nowhere attempting to kidnap her, But was saved by the Resurrected Ninja King, Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to blow away the enemy but it is met by Momo and Kira Zanpakuto. Tōshirō Hitsugaya saves Paul Gekko from the Fight between, Kira and Momo and places both of them under arrest. 'Going on a Journey' Paul Gekko is reassuring Obvia while writing away at something. The two discuss the ruling at the meeting earlier that day and Momo asks if she can stay with him to help her feel better. 'Battling the Chou''s Brothers Paul Gekko and Olvia arrives at Eisen, but they spot other armies have already surrounded the Yellow Scarves' stronghold. These armies are part of the Imperial Subjugation Army, led by the general Shushun. Inside the stronghold, Chouryou, along with Choubou Bolinoak Samaan, are panicking over the sheer force of the army outside. However, Choukaku Palace Athene is not afraid, and has a plan to counter them. The East Wing of the army is led by Sousou.The Chou Brothers believed they have escaped successful, but they are soon stopped by Paul Gekko and Olvia. Chouryou exclaimed that these are the ones that defeated Bagengi Zaku, and Choukaku decides to show their true power. The Chou Brothers combine to form the powerful Kouten. Paul Gekko and Olvia's Kusanagi no Tsurugi is able to finish off Kouten. Paul and Olvia are travelling, when they collapsed from hunger in front of Joshuu (徐州). The villagers welcomed them into the village and fed them up. They are in the residence of Token, the Governor of Joshuu. Though sickly due to old age, Touken warmly welcomes the travellers after hearing Olvia's ambition of helping people in need. Just then, a report of the scouts states that a large army is approaching from the west. Paul Gekko and Olvia steps in to fend off the army. The army is the Kuro Akatsuki. The General of the Kuro Akatsuki reminds Paul that the Cold Emperor's desires everlasting peace, true peace that is maintained by force. Paul Gekko disagrees Lyon's view, saying that it's just the same as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rule with the Black Zetsu. The two then battles it out. At a draw, Kuro Akatsuki retreats, much to the relief of Olvia. However, there's trouble with Token. Token is nearing his last breath, but he worries about the next Governor of Joshuu. He decides to let Olvia be the next Governor, and wishes to see Joshuu having continued peace and happiness. Touken dies soon after. With heavy hearts, Paul Gekko contemplates why she was chosen by Touken while the villagers urge him to fulfill Token's last words. Paul Gekko comments that the people who requires their help is right in front of their eyes. Olvia, understanding Paul Gekko's words, becomes the new Governor of Joshuu. '''Numerous Paths Paul Gekko and Olvia got involved into the War between Sousou's Army andd Enshou's Army. Enshou is infuriated that Ryofu has yet to defeat Sousou, and Denpou is trying his best to calm him down. However, even worse news comes in, as Enshou's rear camp is being attacked by Ryuubi, Chouhi and Chou-un. Denpou has not expected the three to arrive so quickly, and Enshou goes into a panic. He then remembers the Gyokuji, and comments that this is the time to use it and with it, he will be granted unlimited power needed to defeat all that oppose him. Denpou objects to the idea, fearing that Enshou will be possessed by the Gyokuji, and suffer the same fate as Enjyutsu. Enshou retorts that he's not as weak as his brother, and that the only way is to test it. He proclaims himself Emperor, and touches the Gyokuji, resulting in a huge explosion of dark energy that kills Denpou in the blast. Ryuubi, Chouhi and Chou-un are nearing Enshou's main camp, when they witness a huge pillar of dark energy rising into the sky. Within the dark energy pillar, Enshou combines with Enjyutsu's Hishou Keitai armour, and transforms into a four-armed behemoth, the Ryuuhi Keitai (龍飛形態). With amazing speed, he flies towards Sousou. Ryuubi, Chouhi and Chou-un arrive at what is left of Enshou's main camp, and sees Denpou's corpse. The three are left in disbelief at the scene. Enshou soon arrives with a huge bang, and challenges Sousou. Sousou accepts, but Kakuka comments that Sousou will not be able to stand up against Enshou with the Gyokuji. However, Shiba-i reiterates that Sousou is a descendant of the Three Sovereigns. The duel begins, but Enshou easily overpowers Sousou, while Sousou curses at himself for the sudden lack of strength. Enshou then unleashes his finishing move, hoping to burn Sousou to ashes. However, Paul and Olvia were able to save Sousou from the finishing move. Olvia sings the song which Olvia's Mother taught her causes the Gyokuji to glow, thus summoning forth the Tengyokugai in Enhou (炎鳳) form. Enshou is shocked at the development, as Sousou declares that Enshou will be the downfall of Mirisha, and that he will be the one to bring justice back. Sousou easily overpowers Enshou, and in the resulting explosion, Enshou declares that if he can't rule Mirisha, he will rule over Hell instead and perishes. Sousou is impressed at the Tengyokugai's power as his troops celebrate his victory. Ryofu, seeing the glow of the Tengyokugai, stops his duel with Kan-u and Chouryou, and calls forth Sekitoba, rushing off towards Sousou. Kan-u wants to give chase, but Chouryou is too tired from dueling. Ryuubi, Chou-un and Chouhi continues their advance towards Sousou's main camp. Back at the main camp, Sousou is still donning the Tengyokugai, as his troops celebrate his victory. Shiba-i is very pleased that the Tengyokugai has descended upon Olvia, cementing as a descendant of the Three Sovereigns. Ryofu intercepts Sousou in midair, and demands a duel with him. Paul Gekko and Olvia steps in to help fight Ryofu, but after Ryofu claims that Sousou is one of the strongest, and that he only duels with the strongest, Sousou accepts. With Ryofu's spirit, the Gyokuji glows even brighter, granting Sousou even more power, and the duel begins with the 2 unleashing their finishing techniques, the techniques colliding to become a fire tornado, the stage for the duel. Chou-sen, Chinkyuu and Koushun cannot stand and watch the duel, and enters the fire tornado to support Ryofu. Within, even though Sousou has the upper hand, Ryofu is still giving Sousou some trouble. However, it isn't long that Ryofu succumbs to Sousou. Before Sousou can hand the finishing blow, Chinkyuu throws his spinning saws, which Paul Gekko have caught it. Koushun throws his club to Ryofu, as Chou-sen uses her butterflies illusion. Olvia was distracted by the Illusion, but gets clubbed by Ryofu. Ryofu stands up again, as Sousou curses at Ryofu being able to land a hit on the Tengyokugai. Incensed, Sousou calls forth the Enhou spirit within the Tengyokugai, shocking Ryofu. The Enhou spirit devours Chinkyuu and Koushun, with the two saying farewell and promising to meet Ryofu in the afterlife. As the spirit approaches Ryofu, Chou-sen steps in, and Sousou deals a finishing slash on Chou-sen and Ryofu. As Chou-sen dies in Ryofu's arms, Ryofu comments on how he has finally realises his own spirit, and the two are devoured by the Enhou spirit. The Tengyokugai returns to the heavens, and the Gyokuji flies off into the distance. Jyokou wants to give chase to the Gyokuji, but Sousou stops him, saying the Gyokuji will return one day. Sekitoba appears before Chouryou, and he knows that Sekitoba is the only one to survive. The episode ends with a shot of the battlefield, with Ryofu's halberd stuck in the ground as a Chou-sen butterfly flies towards it. 'Battle of Mako Mountain' On their way to Mako Mountain, Paul Gekko and Olvia saw the Tekkousenkan Shinkahouou Battleship and Sousou stands atop his battleship, and declares war on Sonken. Paul Gekko let's Olvia barrow the Kusanagi no Tsurugi to help Ryuubi and Sonken's Army. Paul Gekko board and uses the Tailed Beast Bomb to destroy the battleship's engines causing it to crash into a cliff, and gets grounded. Paul Gekko Paul Gekko and Ryuubi starts his duel with Sousou, with both exchanging their views on the future of Mirisha. They are evenly matched, but Sousou edges out in the end. However, Ryuubi doesn't give up, which irks Sousou even more. Sousou summons the Gyokuji, and challenges Ryuubi, stating whether his ambition, or Ryuubi's compassion is Heaven's will. Over at Sonken's ship, they managed to fish up Shuuyu, who's barely alive. Tashiji is shocked at the pillar of light from Sousou's battleship, and Sonshoukou fears the worst. Sousou summons the Tengyokugai in Enhou form, and continues the duel. Ryuubi is seriously outmatched, but does not give in. Sousou unleashes another attack, to which Ryuubi blocks head-on, however both his Ryuuteiken and Shin Souryuutou (真爪龍刀) shatter in the attack, and he is seemingly defeated as he plunges into the river. Paul Gekko dives in to save Ryuubi Sousou declares his victory over Ryuubi, as Sonken, Sonshoukou, Kan-u, Koumei, and Chouhi are in a state of disbelief. Deep in the depths of the river, Ryuubi seems to be in a state of limbo, as a strange blue light beckons to him. Ryuubi soon encounters Kousonsan, telling Ryuubi that he is not ready to die yet. Roshoku appears as well, asking what is Ryuubi's source of dedication. Ryuubi remembers his cohorts, and is renewed with new energy. Roshoku comments that Ryuubi is ready to mature into a real dragon, as Kousonsan, Kougai, Touken, Sonken Zephyranthes and Sonsaku look on. Ryuubi calls out to the blue light, which is revealed to be the spirit of the Dragon Emperor, and combines with it to become Shouretsutei Ryuusou Ryuubi Gundam. Ryuubi and Paul Gekko returns to the surface, much to the surprise of everyone. Shiba-i states that whether is written in the G-Chronicles is coming true. Sousou is further enraged as Ryuubi and Paul Gekko states that Sousou isn't the only one with a power bestowed from the Heavens, and they will will defeat Sousou once and for all. On Sonken's ship, Shuuyu regains consciousness, and states that the Koteitou is glowing. Sonken ponders if this is a sign of the Three Sovereigns calling out to him. Sousou is appalled, appalled that he has lost to Sonken and Ryuubi's strength, a strength that comes from compassion for the people. As the Tengyokugai disintegrates around him, Sousou comments that their duel is not over, and that a new era has begun on this day, a day where Mirisha is ruled by compassion. As Sousou's Tengyokugai explodes, he plummets through the atmosphere, and seemingly explodes into millions of meteors that streak across Mirisha's night sky. His Seihouken lands back on the ground, as Kakouton fears the worst. Chouryou drops his weapons, and wants Kan-u to kill him, however Kan-u tells him to live on. Kakuka cannot believe Sousou is dead, but Shiba-i assures him that Sousou isn't, and that they will carry on his will to unify the Land of Haro. Paul Gekko and Olvia returned to the Joshuu Village only to find the Enraged Momo Hinamori chasing Ryuubi, Kan-u and Chouhi, and as they are part of the Chase, Ryuubi, Kan-u and Chouhi recap the Enjyutsu's downfall. After they manage to elude the Angry Soul Reaper, When they hear some rustling from the bushes, Kan-u and Chouhi fear it's the wild boar and prepare to attack, when Ryuubi notices it's the villagers of Joshuu. They are making their way back to Joshuu, after it is left ungoverned since Enjyutsu's defeat. And coincidentally, Joshuu lies beyond the forest. The villagers wish for Ryuubi to become the Governor of Joshuu again, and help rebuild the peace it once had. Ryuubi, filled with gratitude, accepts the offer again along with Olvia's gratitude. 'Birth of Uryu' Ryūken left the Urahara Shop and ran into Oliva. He informed her of Masaki's state, that he left her with the Shinigami and lamented his inability to protect the Quincy. However, he was rebuked by Oliva who insisted she would be heartbroken if that were true. Ryūken then returned home with her. Years later, Ryūken married Oliva and she gave birth to their son, Uryu. However, six years before Uryū and Ichigo became friends, Oliva collapsed on the same day that Masaki died, 17th June and died 3 months later, leaving Ryūken a widower like Isshin. Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Ryuken- Husband *Uryu- Son *Zaki- Grandson *Paul Hikari- Great Grandson Gallery Orochi Flashback Sprites.png|Orochi the Snake Beast Ovia Sprites.png|Olvia Sprites Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters